Zenit
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Todo comenzo con aquello, era algo que cambiaría los destinos... SHODAÏME & MADARA ··DEJEN REVIEWS·· en colaboración con Nagal14 de NF Chapter 07
1. Shodaïme, el Comienzo de la Voluntad

01 Shodaïme, el Comienzo de la Voluntad del Fuego

"Nosotros, ¿qué somos? ¿Enemigos? ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? ¿Rivales? Parece que para ti nosotros dos somos el Todo y la Nada, dos amigos que son a su vez enemigos, y dos compañeros que no pueden dejar de ser rivales.

Ya no somos dos chiquillos jugando a las batallas, no somos niños jugando a ser ninjas, somos dos hombres que están a punto de enfrentarse en un combate que podrá traer pérfidas consecuencias para aquello que juntos formamos, ¿acaso me odias tanto como para llegar a esto?

Por mucho que odies lo que soy, lo que hice para que sientas ese rencor hacia mí, por mucho que yo desaparezca, ¿crees que todo volverá a ser como antes? No, éste mundo sigue su curso y no va a detenerse por nadie, ni por ti ni por mi. Gracias a ti y tu clan el orden reina en este lugar, ¿pretendes pues destruirlos también a ellos?

No es que alguno de los dos gane en poder al otro, no depende de las ideas que tengamos, todo lo que en el mundo existe mantendrá su curso sin esperar por lo demás y eso no te excluye, tus ansias de poder no te servirán de nada cuando tu hora llegué, sólo serás una "víctima" más en este mundo lleno de inciertos destinos.

Antes que nada debes saber que desde este momento tú eres mi enemigo…"


	2. Shodaïme, el Comienzo de la Batalla

02 Shodaïme, el Comienzo de la Batalla

Uchiha Madara observaba los ojos de su adversario. ¿Qué era lo que veía en ellos? Una mezcla de extraños sentimientos cruzaba la mente del poseedor del Sharingan. Una verdad nunca había sido tan difícil de desvelar. ¿Quién comprendería su naturaleza? ¿Acaso alguien es capaz de conocer la suya propia? Por fin vio que era lo que ocultaban los ojos de Shodaïme. Era incomprensión. Ese tipo de revés que te produce el desconcierto de enfrentarte a un amigo, a tu hermano.

"Lo siento, no puedo desvelarte quien soy, lo que podría decirte ni siquiera me serviría de excusa por haber matado a mi padre. Derramemos nuestra sangre si es lo que quieres" pensó Madara para sí mismo.

Sin previo aviso, ambos contendientes empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro. Los pasos se escuchaban en el valle silencioso como el fuerte eco que se repite en el vacío. Ambos se golpearon, ni siquiera hicieron ademán de esquivar el golpe del otro, simplemente dejaron que sus puños saborearan la carne del rival, midiendo sus fuerzas y su resistencia, el impacto hizo que cayeran al suelo y la sangre obtenida alimentaba el aire lleno de polvo y rabia.

Se miraron. Shodaïme levantó las manos para invocar sus de tipo madera y Madara mostraba todo el potencial de sus zafiros ojos donde permanecían engarzados diamantes de color azabache, una amalgama de colores que daba nombre al feroz Sharingan. El combate había empezado y una única pregunta inundaba la mente de aquellos rivales. ¿Quién moriría?


	3. En el Valle del Fin

03 En el Valle del Fin

Tras el primer embate ambos se observaban, ambas miradas profundizaban en el otro, su sangre caía como si fuese un torrente de lágrimas, derramándose tímidas por el dolor pero constantes. Ambos tenían claro que de aquel combate sólo uno sobreviviría, ¿quién? Aquella preguntaba había ido siendo eliminada del pensamiento de ambos pues si su mente se concentraba en eso morirían.

El siguiente embate fue más fuerte que el anterior, dejándose mostrar las diferencias que entre ambos había, ambos tenían diferentes opiniones, siempre habían querido luchar entre sí, probar al otro y por fin lo habían logrado.

Uno ansiaba sobre cualquier otra cosa alcanzar el máximo poder que en el mundo existiese y el otro sólo quería detenerlo pues sabía que el poder que tanto ansiaba sería lo que acabase un día con él.

Los embates eran continuados, sin descanso, sin tiempo a permitirles pensar pues no les hacía falta, sabían perfectamente que estaba pensando su adversario y el movimiento que iba a realizar a continuación, era normal pues el nivel de ambos era superior al de cualquier otro.

Sin embargo aquella batallaba estaba cambiando el ritmo, la fuerza de cada embate era mayor, la lucha cada vez iba más en serio y ninguno de los dos iba a permitirse perder su decisión por mucho que el otro se opusiese. El próximo ataque mostraría hasta que punto lucharían por aquello que querían.


	4. La Afrenta de los Líderes

04 La Afrenta de los Líderes

Ambos se separaron. Todo aquel baile de golpes se había basado en simples taijutsu. Era el momento de acabar con el tanteo, con el análisis del rival, había que empezar el combate de verdad.  
Unos sellos del Shodaïme provocaron que la tierra temblara bajo sus pies. La materia viva empezó a crecer del suelo hasta alzarse a una altura considerable del mismo.  
La técnica del Makuton provocó que los enormes árboles sirvieran de apoyo para que ambos contendientes desplazaran su lucha hasta el cielo.  
Una vez allí se desplazaban de árbol en árbol, los kunais rozaban las gruesas ramas, y los golpes resquebrajaban la madera con cierta facilidad.  
En una de esas confrontaciones, Madara logró golpear al Shodaïme, que salió desplazado. Pero no se golpeó con nada, pues logró fundirse con la propia materia que había creado.   
Madara miraba a un lado y a otro. El sharingan intentaba localizar la posición de su enemigo, pero no lo encontraba. Fue en apenas un instante, cuando el Shodaïme salió de uno de los árboles en la retaguardia de Madara y logró clavarle un kunai.  
Tan simple y tan sencillo, así acaban los grandes combates. En un despiste del rival.  
Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Madara comenzó a derretirse, como si su cuerpo estuviese formado por agua cristalina.   
El Hokage lo entendió a la perfección. Un genjutsu.   
Disminuyó su chakra hasta niveles insospechados, pero ya era tarde, Madara se encontraba en una posición superior a la suya y le golpeó con toda la rabia que disponía.  
Shodaïme cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. Notó su propia vida desvanecerse. El golpe le había dejado casi sin aliento.   
En ese mismo instante, notó una presencia al lado suya. Madara miraba al Hokage, pero no le miraba a él, sino a su alma. El sharingan podía penetrar donde quisiera.

- Ni se te ocurra levantarte del suelo si quieres vivir- dijo Madara cuya sombra se proyectaba encima del Shodaïme.

El hombre de pelo moreno se levantó ante su adversario y sonrió. Levantarse y seguir luchando era lo único que entraba en sus planes.


	5. El Poder Trae Oscuridad a tus Ojos

05 El Poder Trae Oscuridad a tus Ojos

Podía ser que el hecho de que su adversario poseyera el Sharingan lo hiciese superior a él, quizás tuviera un poder de alcance mayor que el suyo propio, pero Shodaïme no era un hombre que fuese a dejarse ganar por una política basada en el poder, en convertirse en la aldea más fuerte y peligrosa sobresaliendo por encima de las demás, crearía conflictos y demasiadas muertes pero parecía que Madara no estaba de acuerdo.

Fue Shodaïme quien acertó el siguiente golpe penetrando cn un kunai en el hombro de su compañero desgarrando carne y músculos, un corte a la altura de la clavícula desgarrándole el hombro - ¡MADARA! ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE ESA POLÍTICA SÓLO TRAERÁ MUERTES? – Madara sólo hice un leve gesto de dolor, pero se alejó lo suficiente de Shodaïme como para ejecutar su Katon mientras él le hablaba - ¡Y LA TUYA NOS HARÁ UN PAÍS DÉBIL Y VULNERABLE!

Shodaïme no había podido creer las historias que algunos Uchiha le habían contado, pero en aquellos instantes le parecían demasiado ciertas, quizás su compañero realmente acabó con su hermano por su ansiedad de poder - ¡EL PODER QUE TANTO ANSIAS ACABARÁ POR DESTRUIRTE! ¿CREES QUE A ESO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR VIVIR MADARA?

Finalmente habían alcanzado el curso del río, cada uno se encontraba a una orilla recuperando alientos que necesitarían para seguir, intercambiando palabras mientras sus mentes calibraban la resistencia y fuerza que le quedaría a su oponente.

Los lazos que compartieron se hacían polvo rápidamente, aquella batalla acabaría cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia de la estación cayeran y el último rayo de sol quedase eclipsado por las nubes, para Shodaïme eso traía demasiadas cosas a su mente, el hecho de que esa sangre derramada traería fatídicos sucesos para el futuro de Konoha…


	6. El Verdadero Poder de Uchiha Madara

06 El Verdadero Poder de Uchiha Madara

Shodaïme no se lo pensó dos veces. Alzó las manos de manera que el Uchiha pudiese ver la ejecución de la técnica. Los tallos y la madera viva brotaban del cuerpo del primer Hokage como si formasen parte de su metabolismo. Los esquejes que una vez estuvieron muertos ahora cobraban forma, un cuerpo humano.

Madara sonreía de satisfacción. Su enemigo invocaba los clones de madera. El Uchiha cerró los ojos como si las sensaciones se hiciesen más fuertes con ese único gesto. Escuchaba el crepitar de la madera creciendo y formándose. Después oyó el paso de los clones hacia su posición, cruzando el río que separaba a ambos contendientes.

Finalmente, el siguiente sonido afirmó que el combate no había terminado. Un golpe se abalanzó hacia él para sacudir su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas.

El Uchiha no había abierto los ojos. Ni siquiera se molestaba en mostrar cierto interés en el combate. Esquivaba uno tras otro los golpes de los clones de madera. Saltaba, se paraba, volvía a girarse, se tiraba al suelo. Una inmensa lista de movimientos que permitían al Uchiha escapar de todos los movimientos de Shodaïme y sus guerreros de madera.

El Hokage no podía evitar que un pensamiento debatiera por huir de su mente: "¿es en verdad tan poderoso que ni siquiera yo puedo vencerle?"  
La pregunta tuvo pronto una respuesta. Madara agarró al verdadero Shodaïme de los brazos para que éste no pudiera escapar.

Éste intentó zafarse y golpeó donde le había hecho la herida anteriormente. Pero de manera sobrenatural donde antes brotaba la sangre ya no había nada.

Madara finalmente abrió los ojos para mostrar lo que escondía desde el inicio del combate.

El Magenkyou Sharingan relucía en sus pupilas como las titilantes llamas en la noche.


	7. Zenit

07 Zenit

El rostro de Shodaïme mostró una mueca de disgusto, no mostraría temor ante él, jamás permitió que nadie viese el miedo y así continuaría. Su contrincante mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que él ya no podría tocarle, era imposible que llegase a alcanzarle, él era el más poderoso de los dos, era él quien tenía todas las de ganar, él, el que acabó con su padre…

Shodaïme reflejó en su faz un gesto de sorpresa y repugnancia hacia aquel que una vez llamó "su mejor amigo", hacia aquel que consideró "su hermano", simplemente, hacia Uchiha Madara, aquel que había traicionado a todo aquello que crearon juntos, la villa, las gentes, su amistad, hasta a su propio padre…

Madara observaba con gesto cínico a su "amigo", sabía que él no podía hacer nada, era una hormiga en su camino que aplastaría sin miramiento alguno, su katana atravesó el pecho de su contrincante desgarrando la carne a su paso, los ojos de su rival se abrieron de golpe para achicarse después fijando su vista en aquellos ojos carmesí, la historia recordaría aquel momento, un hecho que marcó aquella villa y a sus gentes y que, por elementos de aquello que denominamos suerte se repetiría nuevamente pero quizás esos elementos jugasen sus roles de modo que la historia quedase ligeramente cambiada pues, aquello no sería el final que todos suponían, las nubes que adornaban el cielo rescrebajaron el silencio que se formó entre ambos contrincantes, el cielo lloró el resultado creando una división eterna entre ambos.

Shodaïme cayó al suelo sin vida, sus ojos muertos aún fijos en los del Uchiha que cayó con él, la vida robada de unos ojos sobre unos que fallecieron con aquel golpe, el sol rescrebrajó las nubes creando pequeños puntos de luz sobre aquel escenario en ruinas, sobre aquel río formado que bañaba tratando de curar las heridas que se habían producido en los corazones de ambos contrincantes sin alcanzar nunca a lograrlo…

Los años han pasado desde entonces lentamente, las gentes de la villa apenas recuerdan aquella batalla a pesar de las dos estatuas que se construyeron en memoria de ambos shinobis, nadie visita ya aquel lugar y nadie hace mención de lo que allí aconteció, sin embargó el destino llevó a otros dos amigos a alcanzar el mismo lugar, con los mismos motivos que una vez llevó a aquellos otros allí y sin embargo no habría de nuevo el mismo resultado. 

Ambos habían alcanzado aquel lugar, El Valle del Fin, en el momento en el que el sol alcanzaba su zenit…


End file.
